


AC20 Day 5: The Last One Standing

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (Or more likely Tentacle Jobs), 2nd person POV, Anal Sex, Doomed Timeline, Extremely Dubious Consent, First chapter for a female reader, Hand Jobs, It's just some details that changes, N'zoth is having fun at least, Other, Second chapter for a male reader, Shameful smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The story is the same, Vaginal Sex, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: You and a group of fearless adventurers made your way through the cursed realm of Ny'alotha to take down its master, N'zoth.But as you keep fighting, you suddenly realize that you are the last one standing between N'zoth and the destruction of Azeroth.
Relationships: N'zoth/Reader, N'zoth/You
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I regret, yet I wrote it.
> 
> Anyway.  
> The first chapter is for a Female Reader, second chapter for a male reader.  
> The story is exactly the same, just a few details about the description of the bodies, and even there, I tried to keep as blank as possible to not influence you.
> 
> Well... Enjoy?

You can’t remember how long you’ve been fighting.

All that you can remember, is that the Old God has to be taken down to free Azeroth from its influence, and you, along with a group of courageous and restless adventurers, decided to put an end to the life of N’zoth on that very day. Thanks to Wrathion’s help, you made it to the very core of the monster, and after so many hard fights and the loss of a few of your group, you were doing your best and giving it all against the Old God. All of Azeroth was counting on you to defeat that threat, and you were going to show them that they were right to trust you.

Yet, as the tentacles that you are fighting fall on the ground, you turn around, ready to go back towards the core of the monster to keep weakening it, but this time, a shiver rolls down your spine as you take a better look at the battleground. No matter where you are looking, you see the corpses of your fellow fighters laying around, all slew one by one, either by the attack of the Old God, either because they succumbed to its influence and you had no other choice but to take them down yourself. And the more you look around, the more you realize that you are the last one standing.

You are the only one left.

Suddenly, you hear N’zoth’s laugh as it’s echoing right through your head and you can’t stop yourself from crouching, taking your head in your hands. It had never been that clear before, even when he had forced his gift on you, and you look straight in front of you as you began to shake. Is it corruption? Could it be that the Heart of Azeroth failed to protect you and that you were finally succumbing to his corruption? Have you failed after all? And now that you were alone against the Old God, is there only even a chance to finish him? Probably not.

“You gave a good fight,” N’zoth laughs, his many eyes directed towards you as you lower your head. “But it’s over now, you couldn’t defeat me.”

No.

No, it wasn’t true.

You promised to protect Azeroth from the abominations of the Void, and if you had to die by doing so, then so be it. But if there was one thing that you were sure of, it was that you still had some fighting spirit in you, and you were going to give it all in one final blow. After all, if you could at least damage the Old God enough so he would need to retreat and push back his conquest of Azeroth, there would be time for another group of courageous adventurers to get there and finish the job. A noble sacrifice. Noble and needed.

Taking a deep breath, you glare at the Old God and raise your weapon high in the sky.

It is now or never!

With a battle cry, you jump towards N’zoth, well-decided to weaken him physically, and as you’re going to hit, you can’t stop yourself from smiling victoriously. Until the end, you never stopped fighting, and it was what mattered. It might be your end, but at least, you were leaving on your own decision and by leaving a mark. Physical mark. But as you reach him and that your weapon barely scratches him, you feel something grabbing you around the waist and brutally pulls you back. You let out a small shout of surprise and your weapon gets kicked out of your hands as it flies away, out of your reach.

“Well, well, well,” adds N’zoth, and you swear that you can hear a smile despite that you cannot see a mouth on that abomination. “Quite the fighter. And as expected, you, mortals, have no idea when to give up. Such a shame.”

You struggle into the grasp, your feet hanging in the void as you finally see the tentacle that is holding you back, the same that you’ve been fighting all day in the hope to take down N’zoth. Quickly cursing under your breath, you look back at the Old God, your eyes shining defiantly as you realize that no, you aren’t fully corrupted yet and that you can keep fighting, but as he suddenly locks his eyes on you once again, and that you feel a burning gaze over you, you have a hard time to swallow.

You just feel that you are to regret that last attack.

“You know,” calmly said N’zoth, confirming your fears. “I wanted to be generous and offer you a quick and painless death to let you join your… friends.”

Saying that, a tentacle shows the corpses lying around the room.

“But you just proved that you wanted to keep fighting, and I love it when you, mortals, dare to defy me and believe that you can defeat me,” N’zoth continues, a slow cackle invading your brain as you understand that the Old God will play with you like a cat plays with its prey before killing it. “I broke so many of you that dare to think that you could outsmart and outplay me, and you will only be one more on that list.”

The laugh echoes through the place, and once again, a shiver rolls down your spine and even if you fight that feeling, you can’t stop yourself from having a slight regret about that last try. It might have been honorable, but now, what would happen to you? And as N’zoth begins to think on how to torture you, you experience fear once again, and for a split second, you wonder why you had to be the last one standing. Why you couldn’t die with the others. But now, it was too late.

“For millennia, I’ve been imprisoned by the Titans and the only thing I could do was to observe you all, thriving on this planet, ignorant of the threat of the Old Gods,” gently speaks N’zoth, as if he is mentioning a heartfelt memory. “And while I watched, I learned so much about you and how to manipulate you with fewer efforts, and I discovered that it was actually really easy. Especially when you, mortals, are so eager to let your feelings and needs get in the way.”

You can feel his eyes burning on you. Piercing through your skin and getting directly into your mind, as if he could read it, and you hate that feeling but all that you can do is lower your head in a submissive way. The fight is over and you are only on your death row.

“One last wish maybe?”

You hear it directly in your head, and you bite your lips as you know that no matter what you say, nothing will help you at all. It will only give him a way to hurt you even more. And yet, at the idea of one last wish, your mind goes to that one adventurer, helping you and whose smile was enough to brighten your day, but they were already gone and you would join them soon, as you were going to die alone.

“Oh… I see,” N’zoth says, clearly reading in your mind. “I understand better.”

You quickly look back at the Old God, holding back your breath as you realize your mistake.

“I always found the curse of flesh to be a funny thing, and I never knew if Yogg-Saron had a good or bad idea by doing that, and yet, the more and more time I observe you all, the more I think it isn’t that useless,” once again laughs N’zoth. “It made you so much more vulnerable and also, you are now prisoners of those fleshy desires. Isn’t it?”

Slowly, the tentacle puts you back on the ground, but it doesn’t let you go and instead, four more tentacles, thinner and smaller, grab your arms and legs, preventing you from moving. With horror, you notice another one towards you and gently, it reaches your face and gently caresses it. You grit your teeth, and try to move your head around to get rid of it, but the big tentacle around your waist keeps you pinned down on the ground.

“I never understood what those desires were,” continued N’zoth, amused by your resistance. “And yet, it makes you so weak and so easy to manipulate. But at the same time, it’s something that most of you love… So, I guess that I’m still generous in some way.”

Despite those words, you can hear in his voice that it doesn’t believe any of it and that he only wants to see you struggling as you lose all hope to break free from his influence, and he would make sure that you lose even more the few remnants of hope that you didn’t know that you had left in you. He was going to act as some kind of benevolent being, but you could hear him gloating deep inside.

More tentacles reach you, getting out of the ground right next to you, and they grab what’s left of your armor and clothes, undressing you without as much as a ceremony and you can’t stop yourself from shivering from the sudden cold and the slimy touch. And slowly, one of the tentacles is back on you and it circles your breasts, one at a time as it tests it, gently squeezing it. When it flips one of your nipples, you bite your lips in the hope to keep fighting the Old God. You won’t let a sound out of your mouth. A second tentacle joins your breasts, playing with the second nipples while the one holding your arms begins to move, caressing you, while it slightly, but surely, lifts you off the ground to put you on your knees. And those grasping over your legs slowly go up to your thighs, reaching your crotch as it forces you to spread your legs.

Your heart beats faster in your chest and you could feel it thundering in your ears. Meanwhile, you can hear N’zoth laughs once again.

Knowing that you can’t fight back, and only observe, you feel him deciding to play with your nerves and expectations and yet another tentacle gets out of the ground, right in front of you and as your eyes locked on it, you see it slowly approaching you. As it positions itself right under you, you close your eyes and clench your teeth waiting for the inevitable penetration. But as you wait, you don’t feel anything, and slowly, you open back an eye to check on what is happening, and finally, you feel the tentacle over your core, sliding against it as if it was a tongue and a whimper escapes your lips. The tentacle is now moving up and down, grinding against your core and moving between your folds, and you can’t repress your breathing, becoming heavier and audible.

“I learned a lot by observing the mortals for millennia, what do you think?” asked N’zoth, almost sounding genuine.

You feel like that it’s the moment to insult him, to say something back, as, after all, nothing was going to save you from him anymore.

“Oh wait, don’t answer,” he quickly cut short, a grin obvious from his voice. “I think I will hear it soon enough.”

And without waiting anymore, the tentacle massaging your folds finds your entrance and pushes itself inside you and despite that you don’t want it, a moan escapes your lips as your eyes try to close by themselves. It keeps pushing until it has reached your deepest part, and when you think that it’s done, you feel the appendage getting bigger and it’s filling you whole. Your chest raises heavily and quickly, as you're almost out of breath from that feeling. You can hear N’zoth being satisfied with your reaction, and finally, he moves the tentacle. He’s going slowly, removing the tentacle, yet leaving the tip, only to put it back right away, always going as deep as he could.

Your breathing changes into moans, and you feel your entire body becoming weak at every thrust. But this isn’t all, as you can feel that he also moves the tentacle around, twisting it and having the tip tickling your walls. Your body starts to shake and you feel yourself on the edge, forcing you to lower your head and grit your teeth with more strength, as you refuse to let N’zoth hear you at that moment.

But as the tentacle once again thrust inside you and hit deep, you cannot refrain the scream as you come. Your body keeps being held by the tentacles and you’re shaking as the orgasm washes over you, completely emptying your mind. For a moment, you forget where you are and what you were doing, and it’s only through N’zoth’s victorious laugh that you come back to your senses.

The tentacle is still moving inside you, but this time, you feel a second one, teasing your second entrance, and you can’t even find the strength, nor the thought, to fight it and you just wait for it to happen.

“That scream was delicious,” adds N’zoth. “I wonder how many I can get out of you?”

Your eyes blankly stare at the Old God, and despite that he doesn’t have a face, you can see his satisfaction as you let out another moan. Your nipples are completely hard from the constant teasing of the tentacles playing with your breasts; the never-ending pumping inside you only put you on the verge of having more orgasms; and now, a new tentacle slowly pushes itself into your ass and it begins to move inside.

With the two tentacles penetrating you down there, and N’zoth making sure to alternate the pushing and retrieving so there would always be one part of yourself being full, and you can’t stop yourself from moaning and moaning. Your back arches and your head thrown back but you cannot fight anymore. It just feels so good that your mind is completely blank and you stop caring about the fact that it’s all thanks to an Old God who is only playing with you because you dare defy him.

Another orgasm hits you and you scream again.

“I really start to like that,” intervened N’zoth, as a new tentacle goes to caress your face and slide down your throat. “I wonder how long you will last.”

With that word, the tentacle encircles your neck and it chokes you. Immediately, with the restless pounding inside you and that new sensation, you hit another orgasm and it’s so strong that you don’t even hear N’zoth laughing this time.

And it keeps going on, for what seemed to be an eternity to you, N’zoth making sure that you can’t die or faint from it, but always bringing you on those edges, and loving more and more your screams every time that you orgasm. But at some point, you start to feel the rhythm slowing down, and suddenly, you feel the ground against your knees and you raise your head, not without a real difficulty to keep it still, and you look at N’zoth.

“I’m having too much fun,” reluctantly admitted the Old God. “So, I prefer to not break you right away as you are quite a good distraction. I think that you might even be better than Azshara. More obedient.”

One of the tentacles goes to gently caress your face, helping to stand his gaze despite that you can only look at him with your empty eyes as your mind is completely blank. You aren’t even sure that you can remember your name. Yet, the touch is really gentle, and soft.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, using the tentacle to tilt your chin. “Do I keep you?”

What else can you answer? You are the last one alive. No one can save you and the only one that could free you from all of this, is N’zoth himself, but deep down, you know that the monster won’t be as merciful as you could hope. And you know that he knows. So, what else could you answer when he asked that?

“Yes,” you say.

You can feel N’zoth smiling.

“Good girl.”


	2. Male Reader

You can’t remember how long you’ve been fighting.

All that you can remember, is that the Old God has to be taken down to free Azeroth from its influence, and you, along with a group of courageous and restless adventurers, decided to put an end to the life of N’zoth on that very day. Thanks to Wrathion’s help, you made it to the very core of the monster, and after so many hard fights and the loss of a few of your group, you were doing your best and giving it all against the Old God. All of Azeroth was counting on you to defeat that threat, and you were going to show them that they were right to trust you.

Yet, as the tentacles that you are fighting fall on the ground, you turn around, ready to go back towards the core of the monster to keep weakening it, but this time, a shiver rolls down your spine as you take a better look at the battleground. No matter where you are looking, you see the corpses of your fellow fighters laying around, all slew one by one, either by the attack of the Old God, either because they succumbed to its influence and you had no other choice but to take them down yourself. And the more you look around, the more you realize that you are the last one standing.

You are the only one left.

Suddenly, you hear N’zoth’s laugh as it’s echoing right through your head and you can’t stop yourself from crouching, taking your head in your hands. It had never been that clear before, even when he had forced his gift on you, and you look straight in front of you as you began to shake. Is it corruption? Could it be that the Heart of Azeroth failed to protect you and that you were finally succumbing to his corruption? Have you failed after all? And now that you were alone against the Old God, is there only even a chance to finish him? Probably not.

“You gave a good fight,” N’zoth laughs, his many eyes directed towards you as you lower your head. “But it’s over now, you couldn’t defeat me.”

No.

No, it wasn’t true.

You promised to protect Azeroth from the abominations of the Void, and if you had to die by doing so, then so be it. But if there was one thing that you were sure of, it was that you still had some fighting spirit in you, and you were going to give it all in one final blow. After all, if you could at least damage the Old God enough so he would need to retreat and push back his conquest of Azeroth, there would be time for another group of courageous adventurers to get there and finish the job. A noble sacrifice. Noble and needed.

Taking a deep breath, you glare at the Old God and raise your weapon high in the sky.

It is now or never!

With a battle cry, you jump towards N’zoth, well-decided to weaken him physically, and as you’re going to hit, you can’t stop yourself from smiling victoriously. Until the end, you never stopped fighting, and it was what mattered. It might be your end, but at least, you were leaving on your own decision and by leaving a mark. Physical mark. But as you reach him and that your weapon barely scratches him, you feel something grabbing you around the waist and brutally pulls you back. You let out a small shout of surprise and your weapon gets kicked out of your hands as it flies away, out of your reach.

“Well, well, well,” adds N’zoth, and you swear that you can hear a smile despite that you cannot see a mouth on that abomination. “Quite the fighter. And as expected, you, mortals, have no idea when to give up. Such a shame.”

You struggle into the grasp, your feet hanging in the void as you finally see the tentacle that is holding you back, the same that you’ve been fighting all day in the hope to take down N’zoth. Quickly cursing under your breath, you look back at the Old God, your eyes shining defiantly as you realize that no, you aren’t fully corrupted yet and that you can keep fighting, but as he suddenly locks his eyes on you once again, and that you feel a burning gaze over you, you have a hard time to swallow.

You just feel that you are to regret that last attack.

“You know,” calmly said N’zoth, confirming your fears. “I wanted to be generous and offer you a quick and painless death to let you join your… friends.”

Saying that, a tentacle shows the corpses lying around the room.

“But you just proved that you wanted to keep fighting, and I love it when you, mortals, dare to defy me and believe that you can defeat me,” N’zoth continues, a slow cackle invading your brain as you understand that the Old God will play with you like a cat plays with its prey before killing it. “I broke so many of you that dare to think that you could outsmart and outplay me, and you will only be one more on that list.”

The laugh echoes through the place, and once again, a shiver rolls down your spine and even if you fight that feeling, you can’t stop yourself from having a slight regret about that last try. It might have been honorable, but now, what would happen to you? And as N’zoth begins to think on how to torture you, you experience fear once again, and for a split second, you wonder why you had to be the last one standing. Why you couldn’t die with the others. But now, it was too late.

“For millennia, I’ve been imprisoned by the Titans and the only thing I could do was to observe you all, thriving on this planet, ignorant of the threat of the Old Gods,” gently speaks N’zoth, as if he is mentioning a heartfelt memory. “And while I watched, I learned so much about you and how to manipulate you with fewer efforts, and I discovered that it was actually really easy. Especially when you, mortals, are so eager to let your feelings and needs get in the way.”

You can feel his eyes burning on you. Piercing through your skin and getting directly into your mind, as if he could read it, and you hate that feeling but all that you can do is lower your head in a submissive way. The fight is over and you are only on your death row.

“One last wish maybe?”

You hear it directly in your head, and you bite your lips as you know that no matter what you say, nothing will help you at all. It will only give him a way to hurt you even more. And yet, at the idea of one last wish, your mind goes to that one adventurer, helping you and whose smile was enough to brighten your day, but they were already gone and you would join them soon, as you were going to die alone.

“Oh… I see,” N’zoth says, clearly reading in your mind. “I understand better.”

You quickly look back at the Old God, holding back your breath as you realize your mistake.

“I always found the curse of flesh to be a funny thing, and I never knew if Yogg-Saron had a good or bad idea by doing that, and yet, the more and more time I observe you all, the more I think it isn’t that useless,” once again laughs N’zoth. “It made you so much more vulnerable and also, you are now prisoners of those fleshy desires. Isn’t it?”

Slowly, the tentacle puts you back on the ground, but it doesn’t let you go and instead, four more tentacles, thinner and smaller, grab your arms and legs, preventing you from moving. With horror, you notice another one towards you and gently, it reaches your face and gently caresses it. You grit your teeth, and try to move your head around to get rid of it, but the big tentacle around your waist keeps you pinned down on the ground.

“I never understood what those desires were,” continued N’zoth, amused by your resistance. “And yet, it makes you so weak and so easy to manipulate. But at the same time, it’s something that most of you love… So, I guess that I’m still generous in some way.”

Despite those words, you can hear in his voice that it doesn’t believe any of it and that he only wants to see you struggling as you lose all hope to break free from his influence, and he would make sure that you lose even more the few remnants of hope that you didn’t know that you had left in you. He was going to act as some kind of benevolent being, but you could hear him gloating deep inside.

More tentacles reach you, getting out of the ground right next to you, and they grab what’s left of your armor and clothes, undressing you without as much as a ceremony and you can’t stop yourself from shivering from the sudden cold and the slimy touch. And slowly, one of the tentacles is back on you and it circles your pecs, one at a time as it tests it, gently squeezing it. When it flips one of your nipples, you bite your lips in the hope to keep fighting the Old God. You won’t let a sound out of your mouth. A second tentacle joins your pecs, playing with the second nipples while the one holding your arms begins to move, caressing you, while it slightly, but surely, lifts you off the ground to put you on your knees. And those grasping over your legs slowly go up to your thighs, reaching your crotch as it forces you to spread your legs.

Your heart beats faster in your chest and you could feel it thundering in your ears. Meanwhile, you can hear N’zoth laughs once again.

Knowing that you can’t fight back, and only observe, you feel him deciding to play with your nerves and expectations and yet another tentacle gets out of the ground, right in front of you and as your eyes locked on it, you see it slowly approaching you. As it positions itself right under you, you close your eyes and clench your teeth waiting for the inevitable penetration. But as you wait, you don’t feel anything, and slowly, you open back an eye to check on what is happening, and finally, you feel the tentacle over your dick, sliding around it as if it was a tongue and a whimper escape your lips. The tentacle is now moving up and down, stroking your dick as the tip goes to play with your balls, and you can’t repress your breathing, becoming heavier and audible.

“I learned a lot by observing the mortals for millennia, what do you think?” asked N’zoth, almost sounding genuine.

You feel like that it’s the moment to insult him, to say something back, as, after all, nothing was going to save you from him anymore.

“Oh wait, don’t answer,” he quickly cut short, a grin obvious from his voice. “I think I will hear it soon enough.”

And without waiting anymore, the tentacle stroking you starts leaking a liquid, and suddenly, it goes really fast, sliding effortlessly around it as a really warm sensation takes over you. And despite that you don’t want it, a moan escapes your lips as your eyes try to close by themselves. It keeps moving until your dick has been completely covered by that weird lube, and when you think that it’s done, you feel a second appendage grabbing your balls and covering them with that warm liquid, as he squeezed them. Your chest raises heavily and quickly, as you're almost out of breath from that feeling. You can hear N’zoth being satisfied with your reaction, and finally, he moves the tentacles again. He’s going slowly, sliding up and down your dick while your balls keep being crushed by the second one. 

Your breathing changes into moans, and you feel your entire body becoming weak at every thrust. But this isn’t all, as you can feel that he also moves the tentacle around, twisting it and having the tip tickling your walls. Your body starts to shake and you feel yourself on the edge, forcing you to lower your head and grit your teeth with more strength, as you refuse to let N’zoth hear you at that moment.

But as the tentacle once again strokes you and flickers your tip, you cannot refrain the scream as you come. Your body keeps being held by the tentacles and you’re shaking as the orgasm washes over you, completely emptying your mind. For a moment, you forget where you are and what you were doing, and it’s only through N’zoth’s victorious laugh that you come back to your senses.

The tentacle is still moving around your length, but this time, you feel a second one, teasing your second entrance, and you can’t even find the strength, nor the thought, to fight it and you just wait for it to happen.

“That scream was delicious,” adds N’zoth. “I wonder how many I can get out of you?”

Your eyes blankly stare at the Old God, and despite that he doesn’t have a face, you can see his satisfaction as you let out another moan. Your nipples are completely hard from the constant teasing of the tentacles playing with your breasts; the never-ending pumping of your dick only put you on the verge of having more orgasms; and now, a new tentacle slowly pushes itself into your ass and it begins to move inside.

With the tentacle penetrating you down there, and N’zoth making sure to go as far and deep as he could, really slowly so you would feel every inch inside you. You can feel that he wants you to feel completely full from that tentacle, and you can’t stop yourself from moaning and moaning. Your back arches and your head is thrown back but you cannot fight anymore. It just feels so good that your mind is completely blank and you stop caring about the fact that it’s all thanks to an Old God who is only playing with you because you dare defy him.

Another orgasm hits you and you scream again.

“I really start to like that,” intervened N’zoth, as a new tentacle goes to caress your face and slide down your throat. “I wonder how long you will last.”

With that word, the tentacle encircles your neck and it chokes you. Immediately, with the restless pounding inside you and that new sensation, you hit another orgasm and it’s so strong that you don’t even hear N’zoth laughing this time.

And it keeps going on, for what seemed to be an eternity to you, N’zoth making sure that you can’t die or faint from it, but always bringing you on those edges, and loving more and more your screams every time that you orgasm. But at some point, you start to feel the rhythm slowing down, and suddenly, you feel the ground against your knees and you raise your head, not without a real difficulty to keep it still, and you look at N’zoth.

“I’m having too much fun,” reluctantly admitted the Old God. “So, I prefer to not break you right away as you are quite a good distraction. I think that you might even be better than Azshara. More obedient.”

One of the tentacles goes to gently caress your face, helping to stand his gaze despite that you can only look at him with your empty eyes as your mind is completely blank. You aren’t even sure that you can remember your name. Yet, the touch is really gentle, and soft.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, using the tentacle to tilt your chin. “Do I keep you?”

What else can you answer? You are the last one alive. No one can save you and the only one that could free you from all of this, is N’zoth himself, but deep down, you know that the monster won’t be as merciful as you could hope. And you know that he knows. So, what else could you answer when he asked that?

“Yes,” you say.

You can feel N’zoth smiling.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: Back to Illidan and Maiev, with a follow up from an AU I started in the very first calendar. 
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
